


I Don't Need A Pity Party

by English_Pingviini



Series: Nordics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: Finland is about to find out a secret...





	I Don't Need A Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> Norway - Kristjan  
> Sweden - Berwald  
> Finland - Timo
> 
> One of my works from my tumblr. This was also a request on my tumblr.

Timo was ecstatic. Today was a really big day. The sun was shining, the air was crisp and there was a positive vibe. “Good morning…” murmured the man sitting at the table. Timo only greeted him with a kiss and went off to get his own breakfast sorted. 

“You’re very upbeat today.” remarked Berwald taking note of the buzzing atmosphere. “Yeah. It’s our anniversary.” cooed Timo and he sighed. The slightly taller male yelled at himself internally. How could he forget such an important date. It was 6 years today that they found themselves in this wonderful relationship. 

Berwald’s phone rang out. The familiar ABBA hit filling the air. The Swede looked down at his phone.  _Kristjan_. “Not now.” Berwald grumbled before declining the call. Timo came to sit opposite Berwald with his morning food and a cup of strong coffee.  

The book in front of Berwald disguised the fact that he wasn’t paying attention to what Timo was saying. It made for a good excuse. “Sorry…. What did you say?” asked Berwald blinking and adjusting his glasses. It was still early in the morning and he expected Timo to be off to work. Timo seemed to look a bit hurt that Berwald wasn’t paying attention. 

“I was too into the book.” Berwald excused himself. He thanked that he actually had a book in front of him. Timo nodded and smiled slightly. He reached across with one of his hands to grasp at Berwald’s larger one. “I said I had work today and I might not finish until late.” responded Timo in a calm voice. 

Berwald nodded and thought of something to say. Something that wouldn’t let the conversation die out on him. “Who was ringing you?” asked Timo taking a sip of his coffee. Thanking Timo silently, Berwald could now play off the phone call. 

“Just m’boss. He said he wanted me to take a few days off.” Berwald said thickly. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The feeling of his tongue weighing down in his mouth was enough to remind him that he never liked lying. Timo grinned. 

He looked down at his watch. “Shit. I’ve got to run.” remarked Timo before getting up. He was already ready for his job. Timo threw on his jacket and picked up his keys. “Don’t wait up for me.” Timo stated pressing a hurried kiss to Berwald’s lips. 

Timo got into his car and drove off to his workplace. He felt as though nothing could bring him down.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Berwald…._ **

* * *

Berwald breathed in deeply. He didn’t know how long he was staring at the half empty mug and the empty plate. Picking up his phone, he scrolled through the contacts and pressed on one of them. Holding the phone to his ear, he stared at the wall in front of him. 

“He’s gone..” stated Berwald not waiting for any common pleasantries. There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. It sent a shiver down Berwald’s spine. 

“I’ll be right over,” responded the Norwegian with a hint of seduction in his voice. Before either of them stopped the phone call, Kristjan piped up with a single command. 

“Prepare yourself for me.” 

Berwald heard the bleeping and pulled the phone away from his ear. His body twitched and rose in heat. Clearing everything away, he awaited  Looking around at the living room, he ran a hand through his hair. Should he undo a couple of the buttons on his shirt. Should he be shirtless? 

He didn’t know. How should he prepare himself for the Norwegian? The front door opened and it wasn’t long before he was looking into those deep blue eyes. He was pulled into a fierce kiss. Pulling back, Kristjan smirked and his eyes flashed in a predatory manner. 

“Let’s make the most of this…” he murmured undoing the buttons on his shirt. Berwald gulped and reached out to touch the pale skin revealed to him. 

* * *

Timo sighed as he locked up the store. What an eventful day. At least he had what he wanted in his pocket and a warm feeling in his heart. He sat in his car and tried calling Berwald to tell him that he was on his way home. Strangely Berwald didn’t pick up the phone. 

It was only a short matter of time before he was parking his car. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep, shaky breath. This was it. He had one massive question to ask. Timo didn’t know if he was ready but quickly kicked that thought away. 6 years was long enough for him to know that he wanted Berwald for the rest of his life. He’d die for him. 

“Berwald?” asked Timo as he stepped through the threshold. Normally there would be soft snores and a few yips but there was nothing. Just noises from upstairs. Deep moans. Full of lust. Timo smirked. Of course. Maybe this was a certain surprise that the Swede had planned for him. 

Removing his jacket, he tossed it on the back of a chair in the living room and walked upstairs. Though his smirk soon turned to confusion once he heard the creaking of springs.  _He wouldn’t would he?_  Timo questioned himself. 

The door to their room was ajar. Berwald’s moans wasn’t the only thing now. He could plainly hear another voice speaking in a familiar language. “Fuck Kristjan!” called out Berwald. It was loud, it was plain to hear. Timo felt his chest ache and a sinking feeling appear in his stomach. 

There was a sour taste in his mouth. He opened the door and he felt sick at the sight. All those moans, the two bodies obviously not hiding anything. “Berwald?” questioned Timo quietly. He didn’t want to watch this… this… He didn’t know what to call it. That’s when he heard it. The two I love you’s that were exchanged. “I feel sick.” mumbled TImo clutching his head in one hand.

“Oh shit…” whispered Kristjan quickly pulling out of Berwald and wrapping the sheet around his waist. The two were like two deers in a spotlight. Timo shook his head. This was unbelievable. “Timo….” started Berwald getting up and pulling on some boxers. He was visibly shaking. Berwald didn’t know whether it was from anger or from heartbreak. Probably both. 

Timo turned and stormed down the stairs without a word. He couldn’t believe this. Berwald exchanged a couple of glances with the Norwegian who was now pulling on his clothes. The two went downstairs and saw Timo sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. 

“Timo?” asked Kristjan cautiously stepping into the room. That seemed to have only made things worse. Timo looked up upon the mention of his name. He grimaced as the Norwegian held his hands out in surrender. “You don’t get to do this to me.” he snapped in anger as he looked between the to men. 

It was obvious now. The texting, the phone calls, the extra work days. It was so obvious now. How could he have been so stupid to not notice it after the first month. Timo felt rage consume him as he stood up. 

“HOW COULD YOU!” he yelled. “You were supposed to be my friend. You were supposed to have my back.” Timo seethed. Each step he took forwards, Kristjan took a step back. Timo was not a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. 

“YOU FUCKED  _MY_  BOYFRIEND! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK, YOU.. you…” Timo’s voice got quieter until he was eerily calm. Noticing this, the two confused males watched on. Timo picked up his jacket and put it on. “Timo, I’m sorr-” Kristjan didn’t even get to finish that sentence before he was punched in the face. 

Berwald pushed Kristjan behind him and Timo’s eyes flashed with anger and sadness. “I see how it is.” he scoffed. Berwald was protecting his side fling. Though the Swede was protecting his friend was getting hit again,  “6 years Berwald. 6 years you threw down the fucking drain. How long were you fucking him?” Timo bickered. 

Berwald hung his head and didn’t answer. “How long?” Timo stated in a forceful manner. “A year.” muttered Berwald quietly. Timo felt his heart tug in a painful manner and all his trust in Berwald and Kristjan shatter. 

It was longer than he thought. “A year? A whole fucking year?” asked Timo. He was clarifying the words that were uttered by the Swede. 

He linked his hands on his head and breathed out heavily. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. There was no words spoken. “Timo… I’m sorry.” apologised Berwald. “Sorry? You’re sorry?” Timo laughed bitterly. 

“You don’t get to be sorry. You don’t get to be sorry for this. You cheated on me for a whole year. Do I mean nothing to you?” Timo voiced angrily. Berwald stepped towards Timo with arms open. “Timo please…” pleaded Berwald hoping to calm down the Finnish man. 

“No Berwald… Don’t try and comfort me. This is your fault. This is entirely your fault,” the last two sentences were directed at Kristjan who was wiping the blood away from his nose. For once there was something other than a straight face on the Norwegian’s face. 

“Timo, it’s my fault. I’m the one who started all of this with Kris…” stated Berwald finally finding his voice. Timo just laughed like he was told a funny joke. 

“It takes two to tango Berwald. You make me sick. To think I was going to propose.” Timo muttered angrily and snatched up his keys. He stormed passed the two and out of the door. Berwald followed after him as his heart leaped into his throat at the idea of a question so important.

“Timo please… We can work through this… Just come back inside.” called out Berwald. His attempts were in vain. He stood there in the rain and watched as Timo drove away. How could he of done this? His tongue felt like sand in his mouth as he returned to Kristjan. 

He didn’t understand. It should’ve hurt more than it did. It should’ve hurt more to be told all those things. To be sworn at, to have made a man break. 

* * *

Timo grumbled in Finnish to himself about how ungrateful Berwald was. How stupid he was that he didn’t realise sooner. About how his backstabbing friend betrayed him. Tears stung his eyes and his heart had a dull ache. 

This wasn’t fair. He felt his breathing pick up. He pulled over and turned the car off. Fishing the black box out of his pocket, he opened it and stared at the ring. It glinted in the dim light and just made him sick. 

Throwing it into the back of the car, he leaned on the steering wheel and let out all of the pent up emotions from the last couple of hours. 

Timo sat there in the car, heartbroken and started to feel numb from the pain. The rain created a gentle patter on the windows and the thunder boomed in the distance. 

Sighing in defeat he rubbed his eyes and got ready for the long drive to his parent’s house. He muttered one thing as he braced himself for the next couple of months. 

“I’m such a fool… 


End file.
